Jinchuriki
by Ecksido
Summary: The nine Jinchuriki have lived lives of pain, solitude, and unhappiness. When brought together to be trained as an elite group of shinobi? An organization will be formed that could rival any force, regardless of strength, all under the name of Henkou.
1. Chapter 1

_Jinchuriki_

_Chapter 0: Prologue_

Naruto frowned. He was not in a good mood. Slowly rolling up his sleeve, ensuring the least painful method of revealing his battle-scar, Naruto's gaze rested upon a nasty looking bruise.

"He went this way!" A vendor yelled, directing the crowd of 'rioters' down the street.

Naruto managed to squeeze his legs together and duck his head, trying to make the best out of this barrel; the only thing in the alley that hid him from the angry mob.

His arm hurt, and his frown deepened. He was not in a good mood.

Several minutes later, a mop of bright blonde hair and two blue eyes could be seen poking out of the top of the barrel.

Using his extraordinary stealth skills, the seven year old demon fox of Konoha made his way back to his apartment. He needed time to think over his plan, and what went wrong.

Naruto Uzumaki; master prankster, never failed. Never. So what had went wrong this time? Something he didn't foresee? Impossible; Naruto had planned this prank meticulously. Hours and hours of work went into this master plan of his. He had planted several smoke bombs in areas around the city far from his crime scene to cause ruckus, and lessen the chance of any ninja around his target. Not only had he failed, he had been hurt! He knew that the villagers hated him, but they NEVER resorted to violence. Naruto was not an idiot, he knew that the old man looked out for him, and kept the villagers from pounding his head in.

Naruto came to the conclusion that a ninja threw the rock at him. He thought he could sense one before his prank, but nodded it off, assuming that said ninja was just running a patrol, perhaps not even on duty. Who else could have had aim like that when Naruto's plan was executed perfectly, and he was completely hidden by several smoke bombs. Yes, he nodded inwardly, definitely a ninja.

Around the old man, Naruto acted like he didn't have a care in the world, but that was a lie. He secretly despised a lot of people in the city, and wanted to do things to them that would be considered 'questionable', at the very least. Sometimes he wished he didn't, since the old man taught him that a Hokage needed to see past a devouring emotion such as hate.

Naruto sighed, all of this thinking made him hungry. He couldn't go out and get ramen, since that mob would still be out there. He made the preparations for his instant-ramen goodness. While the water was boiling, Naruto removed his shirt to once again check the damage to his arm. After surveying the multicoloured lump, he took out an ice-pack from his freezer and applied it with pressure to his puffy bruise, as to bring the swelling down.

Five or so minutes passed, and Naruto sat down with his _bowls_ of ramen. He slurped the noodle-y deliciousness, stifled a yawn, and then continued slurping.

He yawned, stretched his arms, headed to bed, and realised that he wasn't really looking forward to the 'talk' that he'd be getting tomorrow from a certain Kage.

A shirtless blonde could be seen sprawled across his bed snoring like a horse only moments before he woke, the following morning.

Grabbing a quick breakfast composed of cold ramen and milk past it's expiration date, Naruto plastered his fake toothy grin on his face. He stepped out of his apartment complex, and immediately noticed someone watching.

_Didn__'t take them long to come after me, _Naruto thought as he walked towards the playground, hoping none of the kids were there at this hour. The man followed him to the park, but never confronted Naruto. Managing to catch a glimpse of the stranger, the container noticed that he had short black hair, stood about six feet tall, and had a casual, yet serious feel to him. None of that seemed to interest him, however, the facial expression did. The man did not look at him with hatred in his eyes, nor did he look like he was a spy of some sorts. He looked curious, simply curious.

You may ask, _'that seven year old brat managed to notice that much about a person from a quick passing glance?_' And I would answer yes. Naruto was able to take in many features about a person with a simple look; he was that good. The skill had happened to be something Naruto picked up after years of mixed hatreds towards him. He needed to know if someone was a potential threat.

Twenty minutes later, and the man still kept his distance. Naruto was getting irritated, and decided that he would confront the man himself. Taking his time, the boy walked in the direction of the black-haired stranger. A small smile seemed to appear on his face, although the seven year old couldn't see why.

The two opposites stood head-to-head. Well, more like head-to-belly-button, as their height's were quite different.

There was a moment of silence before the taller of the two knelt down and smiled at his opposite.

"You wouldn't happen to be Naruto Uzumaki, would you?" Naruto knew he didn't need to answer, as the man clearly knew that he was, in fact, Naruto Uzumaki. Formalities were formalities, he supposed.

"Can I help you?" Naruto's eyes slimmed at this; trust was not something that was easily found when it came to the demon container. However, that didn't mean he couldn't be polite; the man seemed to like formalities.

"I came to Konoha to offer you training." His innocent smile only widening.

Naruto chose his words carefully, as this man may have been serious. "I don't know you. What's so special about me anyways? Don't you know who I am?"

"I know exactly who you are, Naruto, and believe it or not, you happen to have incredible potential to be a great ninja!"

"Let's walk." Summoning up a chuckle from the man, the duo took a stroll through Konoha, and ended up back near Naruto's nearly-abandoned apartment.

"I don't know if you were serious about training or not, but I want to know what's so special about me, and why you chose me to become a ninja."

"Why don't you sit down? You may not like what you hear."

The duo took their seat on the curb, and the story began. " I assume you know about the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and how the fourth Hokage defeated it?" Naruto nodded. "Seven years ago, when the demon attacked, the Yondaime Hokage stood against it, in a battle like no other. However, the Kyuubi was simply too strong to be killed. So, instead of fighting a battle that was already lost, the Yondaime sacrificed himself sealing the Kyuubi into a newborn child." Naruto let this information sink in before the man finished. "The child that contains the Kyuubi no Kitsune, his name, is Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto's eyes widened at this. He didn't want to believe it, but it seemed so obvious now. He knew that he was born the day of the attack, and it made complete sense. Konoha hated him because of what was inside of him. But he wasn't a demon, it was only sealed inside of him!

The man watched as the boy's face turned from shock, to realization, and then finally to anger. He looked like he was going to cry, but he must've forced the tears back, since none were shed.

"Naruto, I want to train you to become a legend. You will become a warrior that would rival a Kage. You could make sure that your childhood is not repeated with another. You can prove that you are an exceptional ninja, that you are not simply the container for some demon! You have incredible potential, and I can bring that out of you. Konoha's ninja academy is filled with teachers that show the same hate towards you as the rest of the village."

Naruto was silent for a long time, but he wasn't pressured into talking. He knew this man was right, his dream of becoming the Hokage seemed so far-fetched now. His teachers wouldn't teach him anything, and nobody would recognize him for what a great ninja he could become. But… this man, he could teach him the art of the ninja. Naruto would prove himself to be not just the best Konoha shinobi, but rather the greatest shinobi to ever walk the earth. Naruto smiled.

"I agree to train with you...-" Naruto couldn't finish the sentence, as the man still remained anonymous.

Said man rested his hand on Naruto's shoulder and replied, "you can call me Tobi-sensei."

_Author__'s Note: This is the prologue to an idea that was been plaguing the depths of my brain for some time. I'm not much of a writer, since I seem to lack the skills to display emotion in words. However, I wanted to write this story, just to see how it would turn out. On a side note: I'm Canadian, so you'll probably notice some spelling differences from the stand American English. Also, I don't thoroughly check over my work, nor do I have an editor, so spelling and grammatical mistakes are inevitable. _

_Hope you enjoyed the prologue! :3 - Ecksido_


	2. Chapter 2

_Jinchuriki_

_Chapter 1: _

_Seven years later__…_

Two figures could bee seen standing in a dimly lit room. The duo appeared to be dead-still, however, it may have had simply been a result of the two lit torches that seemed to flicker endlessly. Both of these characters appeared to be male, and nearing six feet tall. No other features were identifiable. Both men wore completely white attire that fight tightly around their body, and then seemed to loosen near their lower leg area, in a stylish - yet protective way. Their faces hidden by an unnaturally dark shadow that seemed to have come from their hoods, which were also white. In reality, the shadow was an effect of a near-undetectable genjutsu.

Out of thin air appeared a similar man wearing nearly the same clothing, save the hood. His face was covered by a mask that showed two colours: black and orange; which both spiralled towards an opening over his right eye.

The moment the third man made his appearance, the other two wasted no time and bowing down on one knee, with their heads even lower.

"Master" both said in unison.

"One, Nine, you may rise." The man ordered before continuing, "I have a mission for you. This is a high priority mission, of a calibre only you two can handle at this time. You must come back successful."

"What are the details?"

"Sources tell me that the Raikage and his convoy are headed to Konoha. The reason why is irrelevant, however, Eight will be accompanying the Raikage."

"Is this a negotiation mission? Or shall we take him by force."

"Taking him by force would give him the wrong idea. I suspect he will not be easily convinced; because he and the Raikage are adjoined by blood."

"So we should simply plant the idea in his mind and leave if he does not wish to join us?"

"That method would seemingly be the most efficient, if we want be on good terms."

"Understood. What are the conditions?"

"Do not reveal your selves, or go into depth about our organization or our plans. Also, injuring or killing any of his team-mates is not an option."

"Understood." This time, both of the hooded characters replied.

The masked man walked towards the duo and handed them a scroll, which contained coordinates, and the shinobi accompanying the Raikage- along with their fighting styles.

The obvious leader of the three turned around, and raised his right hand; dismissing his subordinates.

_Several hours later__…_

Naruto Uzumaki blurred through a forest at speeds that most eyes wouldn't be able to follow. Gaara, or 'One', and himself, or 'Nine', had both read over the scroll given to them. This being their first mission, they had made sure that every detail was absorbed thoroughly. They could not make any mistakes. Failure was not an option. Both of the ninja had been trained endlessly since they were recruited by their master, who went only by 'Tobi'.

When Naruto had been recruited, it had been only the master and himself. Gaara came two years later, and joined in on the training. Three years after Gaara joined, Utakata, or "Six" had joined in. Several weeks ago, their fourth member had joined, though the ninja's identity had yet to be revealed.

Unlike other shinobi, the two could travel at breathtaking speeds for days on end. Their training been _very_ extensive. They were taught to be professional, to never show emotion during a mission. They had to stay focused, and failure, as stated before, was not an option.

They had just passed into Fire Country, and would undoubtedly meet their target soon enough.

Gaara had closed his eyes at this point, sensing the enemies numbers, and chakra levels.

"It appears master was correct. Along with the Raikage and Eight, there are three others. All three have average jounin chakra levels."

Both knew that going for the silent kill would deem pointless. Even with concealed chakra, shinobi of this level would still since _a_ presence, and see them strike. A face-to-face confrontation would be required.

Going from ludicrous speeds to a dead stop in a mere _second, _the duo stood in front of the group of five. It appeared that they had stopped seconds ago, and were already in formation.

Silence seemed to reign the clearing for a moment, before Naruto spoke; trying to get a reaction out of them. "You are the Raikage, yes?"

"Have you come to assassinate me, boy? I can assure I will not go down without a fight!" With that, he let out a loud laugh.

Gaara spoke up this time, "not quite, we only wish to talk."

The group remained stern, focused, but Naruto could sense the confusion under their masks.

"Who are you" Eight asked.

"Our names mean little," Naruto explained. "We wish for you to join us, Killer-Bee, is it?" The Raikage did not seem impressed, and didn't try to hide it.

"Enough of this! You cannot have him," giving the silent command for the 3-man cell, who had been early identified to Naruto and Gaara as 'Team Samui', to attack.

Both Naruto and Gaara remained motionless, not even bothering to defend themselves until Team Samui were right in their faces, which was when sand appeared out of nowhere and blocked their attacks.

Although the Kumo ninja's taijutsu was indeed impressive, it had no effect, and was easily repelled by the sand. With a change of strategy, on of the Kumo ninja, who they had known as Karui, retreated, putting distance between her, and the sand. She attempted to fire several chuunin level offensive jutsu's at the sand, with little effect.

"Go." Gaara said. It was not a suggestion, either.

Naruto proceeded to walk towards the Raikage and Killer-Bee, preparing for inevitable fight.

"Where do you think you're going!" Yelled the male member of Team Samui: Omoi, and attempted to attack Naruto.

"You are my opponent." Gaara stated, in a dead voice, and at the same time putting Omoi on the defensive with several sand attacks.

What was a walking Naruto became a slight upbringing of dust, as Naruto moved towards his opponent in an incredible high speed. He appeared behind the Raikage, aiming a round-house kick at the back of his head. The Raikage easily blocked the kick, and attempted a counter-attack, only for Naruto to disappear again, and Attack him from below, trying to kick out his legs, only to be dodged.

Naruto continued his barrage of taijutsu in such a speed, that Kill-Bee wasn't able to intercept him, or even attempt to help his brother without hitting said brother.

This went on for a small amount of time before The Raikage suddenly switch to the offensive, aiming a chakra-enhanced punch towards an oncoming Naruto. Using the fist as a foothold, Naruto kicked off of the Raikage, flipping backwards before landing in a taijutsu stance.

Naruto sighed, it was time to get serious. He proceeded to pull out his samurai-style sword from the sheath attached to his back. Gaara took this as a queue to get serious as well, and suddenly increased his sand's speed tenfold, and attack his enemies himself. They didn't stand a chance, and Gaara appeared by Naruto's side only moments later.

"I've got the sword user." Killer-Bee said, matter-of-factly, and proceeded to pull out his swords… all eight of them.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, _seven swords? That seems a little much. _Although it seemed ridiculous, Naruto hadn't dared to underestimate Eight. He could not afford too.

Neither of the swordsman wasted any time in starting the fight. Naruto raced at the man, and attacked head-on. Killer-Bee parried his attacked, and returned with several offensive moves of his own. Naruto, using his speed, and skill, wasn't hit once. Naruto streamed wind chakra into his sword, and before Killer-Bee could defend, Naruto sliced through one of seven swords like it was butter, and proceeded to leave a small scratch on his opponents shoulder.

Killer-Bee knew that the concealed figure could have done more damage, so why did he not?

Naruto then proceeded to disarm Killer-Bee, taking off four more of his opponent's now chakra-enhanced weapons.

Killer-Bee knew he was outmatched, which resulted in a surprised look from his brother. Things were not looking good for them.

Sheathing the two remaining swords, Eight started to draw upon the power of his inner-demon.

Naruto could see that the man had already drawn seven tails. Naruto knew how this worked, and charged his opponent before things could get any more out of hand; drawing more attention would _not_ be good.

He opened with a downward slash, which was dodged. He aimed another slash at the Jinchuriki's face. Eight blocked it with his hand; he was using a shield made from pure chakra.

Naruto continued putting Killer-Bee on the defensive. He was not informed of how in-control Eight was of his Bijuu, and was not risking him going all-out; that would be disastrous.

Although an incredibly powerful shinobi, Killer-Bee was not able to hit the white-clothed man. This angered him to no end. He shot several beams of _pure_ chakra at his opponent, but the man just waved it off with his hand as if it were nothing. Killer-Bee was scared. That really meant something, because he didn't get scared, not often anyways. Not only was this man able to dodge Killer-Bee's attacks - no one had ever done this before in his present form, excluding his brother - he was able to attack with _double_ that speed. The Jinchuriki knew his only option was to release all eight tails, but he wasn't get the chance to. He was being pressured, as if the man knew his strength.

He stepped up his game, using every bit of energy he had to temporarily disable his oppressor so he could go all-out. He drew his two swords, and charged. His weaponry had become part of the haze of demonic chakra that encircled him, and was much stronger than regular chakra, or even elemental chakra. He focused it all on his weapons; he needed to hit him with this one attack.

With speed that rivalled Naruto's own., Killer-Bee struck Naruto several hundreds of times in less than _ten _seconds.

At this point in time, Gaara had the Raikage trapped in his demon-chakra-enhanced sand. Gaara had had to resort to using it to get this far, which had made him look foolish as he saw Naruto battle their target without even trying. He could tell Eight was using nearly the full extent of his power, and like Naruto, believed that he could control the release of his bijuu.

The Raikage had very little chakra left. His attacks, along with this sand, had drained him almost completely. He didn't both trying to escape. He knew that it was pointless; if the man had wanted to kill him, he would be dead already. He was on the brink of unconsciousness, but he refused to fall into it. He needed to stay awake; his brother was still fighting.

The Raikage knew what his brother was planning when he focused all his chakra into that barrage of attacks. He understood the consequences of his brother releasing in Konoha territory as well. It would definitely _not_ be overlooked.

Naruto was amazed by the speed of his opponent. He had seen speed that matched it when he was training, but never from somebody dual-wielding swords, that happened to be chakra-enhanced with _demonic chakra. _Nonetheless, he did his best to defend, but alas, he couldn't block everything. He was strong, but this… was just incredible. Naruto managed to jump out of the attack - albeit covered in scratches - some deeper than others - lace in demonic chakra. His own chakra wouldn't heal those like any normal wound; they would take several _days_, and leave scars. He had much experience taking damage from this type of chakra from his team-mates; it was required for training, as they knew they would be fighting similar shinobi in the future. Those wounds didn't concern him, though. What did worry him, though, was that in retreating, he had opened up a small interval of time which would allowed Eight to go all out.

Naruto was very knowledgeable when it came to his own kind, so facing the released form of the eight-tailed monstrosity that he knew was a squidd-ish ox type creature, was a nuisance. His master would not be amused. This was supposed to be an in and out mission, not a 'draw in all of Konoha' mission. They would be long gone before Konoha got to their position, but as his master would say "they had acted unprofessionally."

Naruto returned his sword to his sheath, located on his back, and changed into a relaxed stance. He watched his target turn into the giant creature. It laughed. Naruto sighed. The eight-tails chakra had all but returned, and in a flash of movement, the eight-tails smashed into Naruto with his two front paws, with every bit of it's chakra force into the attack, which was a **ton**. Bijuu were basically had ocean's full of chakra, so when an attack that used **all** of it occurred, you knew that shit was about to hit the fan.

The Raikage was feeling the astonishing effects of his brothers chakra being unleashed upon the poor soul. And oddly, it seemed as if the sand user had covered the Raikage's face with sand when the chakra wave came by. When it had passed, the sand was removed from his face, so he could see again. He laughed, maniacally even.

"Wooooooh! Look's like your friend got pooched, bud!" Gaara only replied with a grunt, his eyes never leaving the sight where his ally _had_ been.

The smoked cleared. Gaara looked smug. The Raikage? His eyes widened, and indecipherable attempts at speaking came out of his mouth. Moments later, he passed out from the mix of shock, and chakra exhaustion.

Naruto had not been killed by the attack. That was being nice towards the eight-tails. Naruto had not only survived, but he black the monstrous attack, with a _single_ hand.

Killer-Bee couldn't move. He spoke inwardly to his bijuu, "What happened! That should have disintegrated the boy, and a mile deep as well!" His inner-bijou's voice could barely make out he words. "That kid.. He blocked it.. Using the Kyuubi's chakra!"

Killer-Bee faded back into his human form, and ended up on his back. His mind racing; he couldn't understand! How could this kid manipulate the _**Kyuubi's**_ chakra so incredibly? Not only that, why the hell was the Kyyubi's Jinchuriki after him? None of this made sense!

Naruto lowered his _unscathed_ hand, and walked to the barely conscious body of Killer-Bee.

As if he could read the eight-tails' mind, he answered his questions. "I am a Jinchuriki as well. I'm sure you can guess that I hold the power of the nine-tails. We came here to ask you to join us."

"U-us…?" Killer-Bee managed to croak out.

"We," Naruto paused, "are Henkou." Naruto paused again, letting the older man absorb this information. "We can train you to control your bijou to an even greater extent than you already have. However, this power comes with a price. Henkou requires your services. We will find you in time, as we wait patiently for you to decide what you wish."

With that, the duo left him there. Several moments later, a large group of Anbu Black-Ops members arrived at the scene. He could vaguely hear somebody calling for a medic. The last though that crossed Killer-Bee's mind before he fell into unconsciousness was: _he beat me, and he didn't even try._

_Author__'s Note: And that is chapter two of Jinchuriki! I don't really like the end result of it; everything seemed rushed. Although this took me several hours to write, it's only four and a half pages long .. I have newfound respect for author's who throw out 10-20 thousand words in a single chapter. I've also decided that I will try and post a chapter every Friday. It seems like a practical thing to do. I post before I leave for school, and it should be up just when all the kiddies get home from school! _

_Anyways, if anybody was wondering about pairing (I did get a pm about it), I haven't really decided what I'm going to do about it. Like I mentioned last chapter, I'm just plain -out suckish at writing emotional stuff. I may or may not do pairing's but, bleehh._

_On a last note, I'm well aware that Naruto did a complete 'character' change. This is simply because he was on a mission, and he had to stay cool on it. Also, I know I'm really bad at fighting scenes; they're a lot harder than I first anticipated, and I can only hope that I get better in time._

_On a last.. Last note, Naruto won't be using just taijutsu, but I felt it was best that he didn't reveal any of his abilities if this was supposed to be an in-and-out mission (in other words, I was too lazy to think of anything xD). _

_Anywayyyys, thank you for reading chapter two! - Ecksido (Grammar mistakes and such will still be there, I don't re-read)_


End file.
